Climatic Jolt
by Tarantula
Summary: REWRITE OF STARLIGHT. The final installment in the Sweet As Sugar Trilogy. Only Alex can defeat The Shadow Knight but can she do it on limited time? And news of Mitchie's disapperance only makes matters worse. CH1 IS MOSTLY THE SAME AS STARLIGHT CHP1 R&R!


**Climatic Jolt**

~Chapter One~

_Men cry not for themselves,_

_But for their comrades_

_-LOVELESS-_

Monsters do _not_ exist! That's what the five year old Mitchie Torres kept telling herself as she stared at her drawn curtains with wide eyes, watching the dark shadows dance in an surreal and almost inhuman fashion. There was no music coming from within the house and the thought of monsters dancing to non-existent music frightened her even more.

She would go and run to her parents in the living room but she didn't want to admit to herself that she was scared. She didn't want her Father to think she was weak. He had taken her night-light away from her because according to him "Big girls aren't afraid of the dark. Big girls don't sleep with night-lights".

Well if that was what being a big girl was about she _didn't_ want to be a big girl! She wanted to be little Mitchie! She didn't want to be anyone else. She had heard from adults that she was the sweetest thing they had ever seen and a beautiful little girl.

She had also heard them say that the day she loses her innocence will be a bad day for her parents because they would have to pay the price. She didn't know what "innocence" was but she didn't want to lose it if her parents were going to have to buy her a new one!

She could hear tapping against her window. Almost like someone was tapping their fingers against the cold glass. She brought her covers up higher as she hugged her Mickey Mouse and Barney the Dinosaur closer to her as if they could protect her.

Of course for a little five year old girl her stuffed animals were most probably the best defence she had! Because they were hers and her best friends. She could hear her Mum and Dad laugh at the TV from downstairs and she tried to pay attention to the words coming from the TV.

'Is that the police?!' a man asked, sounding furious.

'No! No! You're alright!' another replied. 'It's Sparrows!'

She heard laughter and she smiled a little bit, not sure what was so funny but the sound of laughter calmed her. She looked at the curtains and saw the figures were gone but the sound of tapping continued.

'Bloody rain!' her dad complained and Mitchie sighed. She didn't like hearing her dad complain. Complaining was what he did when she was bad! She hadn't been bad today. She knew that because her mum got her candy.

She always got candy when she was a good girl. That's why she tried to be extra good so she would get extra candy. She got that idea from her Granny. Granny was funny. She could take her teeth out! Mitchie couldn't do that (she had tried!).

And her Grandpa could make smoke come out of his nose! All he did was put a pipe in his mouth and it would come out. Mitchie had tried that and instead of smoke coming out of her nose her parents yelled at her and then taken the pipe away.

She didn't get any candy that day.

The tapping continued and Mitchie gave a soft groan, wishing it would stop.

'Rain, rain go away. Come back another day!' she said and the tapping stopped.

She had stopped the rain! Maybe she was magic! She couldn't wait to tell her parents that she could stop the rain! She smiled and snuggled up to her toys, smiling. Could Mitchie Torres be a wizard?

Or was it the man in the cloak that had been standing at her window the reason there had been tapping?

*

Mitchie Torres had changed since that night. She had grown up, lost her innocence (and knew there was no way her mum was going to get it back), found out she was gay, found the most wonderful girlfriend ever (who just happened to be a wizard! How ironic was that?), had almost drowned, had been tied to the Statue of Liberty, fought off her friends that were possessed by a dark wizard, lost her girlfriend because how dangerous her life was...

Oh and was now famous.

It was November and Mitchie had brought out her song "Don't Forget" a few months ago. It had become instantly popular and she was coming back from her second concert. She was sitting in the limo with her Mum, watching the rain in silence.

Her Mum knew that Mitchie was still torn up over her and Alex breaking up and didn't say anything. Alex had just gone and left her, only telling her on the day she was leaving. Mitchie had no idea where Alex was now and she could only hope that Alex had heard "Don't Forget".

That was who she had brought the song out for even though she had done a few drafts of the song before then. The limo stopped and Mitchie got out without a word, not letting the driver get out and hold an umbrella for her.

She wasn't going to become a diva and the rain didn't bother her. Her mum walked behind her as they entered the hotel. It was very posh, tables and seats for the guests with about five different check-in desks with bright lights and a high ceiling.

'I'm just going to order us something for dinner, Honey,' Connie told Mitchie.

'OK,' Mitchie replied, not stopping.

Mitchie walked across the bright carpet to the elevator and pressed the button. She had to admit it was a pretty fancy hotel. But then again every Tipton was. From what she had heard anyway from the other celebrities she had met while on tour.

The elevator arrived and the doors slid open to allow her to get in and the people inside to get out. There were six people inside, three boys and three girls. All three of the girls were wearing converse shoes with jeans. One girl had a black hoody on that suited her black hair. The girl with brown hair was wearing a white t-shirt while the blonde girl wore a tank top with bands around her wrist.

The boys all wore something different. One of them wore an old style military greatcoat with a black t-shirt, jeans with black trainers. He had bright blue eyes and spiky brown hair.

The tallest boy was very pale with brown eyes. He wore three-quarter length trousers with white trainers and a light blue t-shirt that went with his light blue jacket.

Mitchie was taken aback by the other boy. For some reason he reminded her of Alex. He had dark black hair with chocolate brown eyes and wore a pair of jeans with at least three belts hanging loosely from his waist with a striped black and white t-shirt.

'I'm hungry,' the girl with brown hair complained to the boy in the greatcoat. 'Can we get something to eat?'

The boy in the greatcoat groaned. 'Jeez, Tessa! Is there a time you're not hungry?' he asked irritably. 'All you ever do is eat!'

'She hasn't eaten since this morning!' the tallest boy reminded the other, smiling. 'If I remember correctly you ate most of the fries!'

'Ryan, we're not American,' the boy laughed. 'So we call them chips!'

'I prefer the word fries,' the blonde girl smiled.

'Give me a break, Abbey,' the boy huffed, pouting. 'You'll do anything to annoy me.'

She giggled. 'You're easy to annoy, Lee. Isn't that right Faye?'

Faye, the girl in the hoody, shrugged. 'He is a bit temperamental,' she admitted shyly.

'What?! I am not!' he practically shouted, causing Faye to flinch slightly.

'People!' the black haired boy said loudly. 'Can we get out of the elevator? This girl wants to get in.'

The five looked at her and gave her nervous smiles and stepped out, looking embarrassed.

'Sorry,' Lee told her, a small smile on his face. 'Didn't see you there.'

'I noticed,' Mitchie replied simply, not at all bothered at having to wait to get inside. 'I hope you're not going to starve her,' she said, nodding at Tessa, flashing her a quick smile, causing Tessa's cheeks to turn a soft pink. 'Because that's mean. And you don't look the mean type if I'm honest,' she mused looking at him up and down. She liked the black t-shirt and trainers and the dark jeans were a nice touch. She wasn't sure about the Greatcoat though.

'Of course not!' Lee said with a cheeky grin and pointed to the girl next to him. 'Food is the only thing that shuts her up,' he added playfully.

'Oi!' Tessa growled and Mitchie giggled. It was the first giggle she had had in ages. It surprised her. In fact she couldn't remember the last time she giggled. When was it? It must have just been before Alex dumped her. Nothing was funny anymore to Mitchie anymore.

'If that's the case,' the black haired boy smiled at Lee. 'Then you're paying!'

'Wait! What?!' Lee said, looking worried. 'You gotta be kiddin' me, Ray.'

'I never kid,' Ray smiled, patting Lee on the back lightly, smiling smugly. 'I also don't turn down free food!'

'I like you, Ray,' Abbey smirked. 'You're my favourite guy in the group right now.'

Lee groaned. 'God! And I'm expected to be the lead- I'm supposed to feed you guys when you gang up on me?'

'Looks that way, mate,' Ryan nodded.

Tessa poked her tongue out at Lee, smug at his distress.

'Let's go, guys!' she yelled, causing Mitchie and Faye to jump. 'I want McDonalds! Because I live in the La La Land!'

She ran out into the lobby and a few of the group sighed.

'That's a great title for a song,' Mitchie smiled to herself.

'Just don't tell her that,' Ryan smiled. 'She'll want to take credit for it.'

Mitchie giggled again. 'I guess you better go after her,' she told them and they nodded.

'See ya,' they said to Mitchie and walked off. Mitchie watched them go before quickly hopping into the elevator as the doors started to close. The doors closed and she felt the elevator rise to pick someone else up. She pressed the button for her floor and the elevator stopped, opened and a man walked in, completely ignoring her.

The elevator rose and the man gave a groan, still acting as though Mitchie wasn't there. The elevator stopped and she stepped out, wanting to escape the man as quickly as possible. She walked along her floor, feeling very alone. She got to her door and swiped her card through. The light went green and she pushed the door open, entering her suite.

She didn't bother turning on the lights and simply went to her bedroom, throwing herself onto the bed with a sigh.

She missed Alex. She missed Alex so much. She missed feeling Alex's lips on hers, she missed holding Alex, missed caressing her, missed Alex caressing her. There was so much she missed and it was hard for her to know that it was her fault that Alex was dying.

Stupid Mitchie Torres.

'Mitchie?' her mum called. 'The food is going to be here in an hour.'

'OK!' Mitchie replied. 'What are we having?'

'Your favourite,' her mum replied.

Mitchie smiled slightly. She had been having her favourite quite a lot recently. She knew her mum was trying to make her feel better but no amount of food was going to replace Alex. She just wished that Alex would find out where she was and transport herself over to see her.

Even if it was just once so they could spend the night together.

She felt wind brush against her skin and heard the rain hit the porch. She looked at her window to see that it was open. She walked towards it and felt that someone was watching her. She walked to the light switch and turned them on.

'Great,' she said, looking at the figure before her. 'Maybe she'll come for me now.'

–

Something was wrong. They could all feel it in the air and they all stopped eating their burgers, looking at each other with frightened expressions on their faces. It was like electricity was in the air, shocking all the hairs on the back of their necks

'You feel that?' Lee asked and they nodded.

'Do you think it's him?' Faye asked, her voice almost a whisper.

'Who else could it be?' Abbey asked, looking at them all.

'What do we do?' Ryan asked Lee.

'We move out,' he replied and Lee pushed himself out of his chair and was running out the door. Ryan and Abbey were the fastest and they were soon running by his side while Ray, Faye and Tessa followed in hot pursuit. They ran across the road and into the Tipton.

They ignored yells as they knocked people's bags over and ran straight to the elevator. They pressed the button and waited for it to arrive, all feeling the dark magic grow stronger. What was taking that freaking elevator so long?!

It arrived and the doors slid open calmly. Once it did all six of them ran in and Tessa pressed the button and the elevator started to rise, the soft humming of the wires filling their ears. Once they got to Mitchie's floor they burst out and ran to her room, finding the door already open.

The moment they got in the girls all screamed while the boys looked away in disgust. Connie was floating above the couch, neck broken and her facial expression frozen. Her body was turning around as if hanging from an invisible rope.

They looked at her, feeling her pain. Tess and Faye started to walk around the suite, looking for signs of Mitchie. But there weren't any! She was gone! The Shadow Knight had taken Mitchie!

'Lee!' Faye yelled from Mitchie's room and they all walked in. They stopped once they saw writing on the wall, written in blood.

**ALEX RUSSO**

Lee felt his mouth go dry. 'We've got to find Alex.'

–

Alex Russo was bleeding and she didn't care. She was too drunk to care about anything as Joe, her gay friend handed her a shot, looking rather pissed himself. Joe wasn't what Alex would call a "Naked-Gay" which in Alex's mind meant he wasn't the type of gay that could pass off as a straight guy.

Those guys weren't visibly gay to "The Naked Eye", hence "Naked-Gay". Not a lot of people got that when Alex tried to explain that to people but it made sense to her.

Joe, on the other hand, was a proper diva. And he also reminded Alex a lot of Flutter the Fairy. He wore skinny jeans with a tight vest top with his hair dyed bleach blonde with pink in his fringe and pink eye shadow and glitter on his face.

'There you go, girlfriend!' Joe smiled and Alex took the shot and they cheered before drowning it in one gulp. Alex had cut her knee earlier when walking to the club from a bar. She had been thrown out because she was under-age.

The guard at the club tried to stop her but she gave him a bit of tongue and she was through! She knew that she was on a path to destruction. Telling Mitchie she was going to live her life perfectly was very easy.

But when it came to living her life without Mitchie, as much as she didn't want to admit to herself or anyone else, it was a lot harder to do. She had gone into depression. And that when the drinking started. You'd expect a seventeen year old girl to start cutting herself when depressed.

But why do that? Alex was no stranger to pain. She had been sliced on her arms and legs, stabbed in her stomach and recently stabbed in her leg. Not that you'd know that if you ever saw her without any clothes on.

Magic took care of all wounds and prevented scars. But it didn't stop her from being infected with the Grim Reaper's Kiss of Death. All magic could do was stop her from passing it on through a kiss, which was the only thing that could save her.

Not that she would ever do that to someone. Unless it was someone she really hated. But for her to take someone's life like that didn't make her any better than The Shadow Knight himself.

She only wanted to escape her life. Because that's all she could do. She was hiding away, realizing that she really should have gone off to fight The Shadow Knight by now. But she was scared. She didn't have Tris because he had died for her. She didn't have Marcus because he was on a mission for the Pandemonium Wizards. And she didn't have Mitchie.

And speaking of Mitchie...

_Did you forget?_

_That I was even alive?_

_Did you forget?_

_Everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget?_

_Did you forget?_

_About me?_

Why did they have to put this song on everywhere she went? Did people know who she was and just liked to remind her of what she had thrown away?! Were they laughing at her for losing Mitchie Torress?!

It bloody felt like it and she wanted it to be over. She wanted this song to piss off! She didn't want to hear Mitchie's beautiful voice anymore!

Because she knew that Mitchie had released this song for her. To remind her of what had happened. Either begging her to come back or taunting her for how stupid she had been. Alex could feel her tears well up and she closed her eyes, hoping to block the tears.

But they ran down her face anyway and Joe noticed.

'You OK, honey?' he asked, concerned.

'Yeah,' she lied. 'I just need another drink.'

'I can get that for you, sweetie,' a male voice said behind her and she turned to see a nineteen-year old boy smiling at her. 'Just shake that tight little ass for me.'

'I'll shake it for you when you've got me pissed enough,' she told him. 'Which might be three drinks away.'

The boy smiled. 'I'll take that deal. What do you want?'

'Anything strong,' she replied.

The boy smiled and walked to the bar.

'He's cute,' Joe told her. 'But I wouldn't trust him. How do you know if he's going to spike your drink?' he asked.

Alex shrugged. 'Would you screw him?'

'Well...yeah,' Joe admitted.

'Then don't complain. Doesn't matter if he spikes my drink or not,' she smiled, her eyes unfocused. 'Because I'm going to screw him anyway!'

Joe smiled. 'Slapper.'

'Bitch,' she giggled. 'Aw I love alcohol! Because when I drink this stuff...I-I don't need Mitchie! I'm find without her! Be-because I'm strong!'

'Mitchie?' Joe repeated, looking confused. 'Who's Mitchie?'

'Torres!' Alex cheered, almost falling backwards. 'I screwed Mitchie Torres and she was good! I-I...I think I'm going to throw up!'

'Here you go!' the nineteen-year old offered her a drink but she threw up over him. He stepped back, slipping and landing on his back. People laughed at him and "Eww-ed!" Alex. Joe took Alex by her shoulders and led her outside into the sweet Malabo air.

'I don't think you're getting with him tonight,' Joe almost laughed.

'I need a bucket,' Alex mumbled, tasting the vomit in her mouth.

'We don't have a bucket,' Joe told her. 'We have a sidewalk.'

'That'll work,' Alex replied and threw up again. At this point a car pulled up next to them and she groaned, knowing who was inside.

'What the hell happened?' Justin shouted as he got out of the car, leaving it running.

'She had a bit much to drink,' Joe told him. 'She just threw up on some guy in the club.'

'How did she even get inside?!' Justin snarled.

'You can do many things when you kiss as good as me,' Alex told him.

'Oh for Christ sake, Alex!' Justin said, taking her arm. 'Mum and Dad are going crazy right now! And Max is bloody scared!'

Alex didn't say anything as Justin opened the car door and forced her inside. He strapped her in and slammed it shut.

'Tell her to call me,' Joe said but Justin ignored him. 'And is it true that she used to sleep with Mitchie Torres?'

Justin glared at him. 'She said that?' he asked and Joe nodded. 'Well keep it to yourself.'

'OK,' Joe replied and Justin got inside the car and drove off.

'Jeez, Alex!' Justin moaned. 'What's wrong with you? What happened?'

Alex smiled softly to herself. 'I died, Justin. That's what.'

'Well drinking yourself to death isn't going to help,' Justin snapped.

'Why not?' Alex asked. 'I die happy.'

'And we watch you die in a pathetic state you stupid bitch!' Justin almost yelled.

That hurt her deeply. And they were silent the whole way home.

*

Justin helped her get inside, trying to be as quite as they could. The lights were all on and they slowly closed the door, hoping to avoid their parents long enough for Justin to make a Potion to get Alex out of her drunken state.

Justin crept Alex upstairs and into his room. It was smaller than the one he had in New York but he didn't complain. He got his Potions Kit out under his bed and started to set up the Potion silently. Alex watched him as the Potion started to glow a bright blue colour.

He handed it to her and she downed it. She had gotten good at this and as soon as she was done she gave a loud burp and a blue bubble shot out of her mouth, popping once she prodded it with her finger. She giggled and Justin stood up, walking to the door.

'I'm going to tell them you're here,' he told her.

'Justin...' Alex said and he looked at her. 'Thanks.'

'It's fine,' He told her. 'I just wish you'd stop destroying yourself.'

'I miss her, Justin,' Alex said softly. 'I love her and want to be with her. And everyday I have to listen to her sing on the radio.'

Justin frowned. 'If you want to be with her go be with her.'

'It's too dangerous,' Alex replied. 'I can't put her live in danger.'

'Well if it's too dangerous, Alex,' Justin said, avoiding looking at her. 'Maybe you should do something about it.'

Before she could reply he left the room. He sighed before walking downstairs and into the kitchen where his parents were.

'Did you find her?' Jerry asked.

'Yeah. She's in my room,' Justin replied.

'Right,' Jerry said, about to storm up there but Justin got in his way.

'I think you should leave her alone for a bit, Dad. She's pretty messed up.'

Theresa stepped forward. 'I'll go speak to her.'

She walked past Justin and up the stairs.

'What was she doing?' Jerry asked. 'When you found her?'

'Throwing up,' Justin admitted. 'She was drinking with Joe.'

Jerry went to say something but Theresa called them up, sounding worried. Justin and Jerry ran upstairs an followed her voice to Alex's room.

'She wasn't in Justin's room so I came in here! She's gone!' Theresa cried. 'She's changed her clothes, taken her wand, sword and sheath. Took the wrist-strap wand holster she bought and-and went!'

'But where would she have gone?!' Jerry asked them.

–

It felt weird being back at Waverly Place. Alex stood in front of the Substation, her drunken state gone and her head all clear. Darkness loomed over the city of New York and Alex opened the Substation's door with a spell.

It looked like her Uncle was doing a great job at keeping the place going (which was surprising considering it was him). It was completely silent and Alex quickly used a spell to turn off the alarm before it went off.

She walked upstairs, feeling waves of memories and emotions surge through her. She had missed this place. She really had. She knew it must have sound stupid but she needed to come back her at least once before going on this mission. She just had to.

She made it into the Russo's apartment, seeing everything in there they way they left brought tears to her eyes. They didn't have time to move everything out so it had all been left. But there was something there that wasn't there when they left.

Alex looked at a pentagram on the wall, written in black ink. She stepped closer to it, wondering why it was there. Suddenly the ink turned red and there was a flash. A portal appeared where the pentagram had been and seven people jumped out of it.

They were all men, three white, two Chinese and three black. The white guys all held swords in their hands, smiling at her. One Chinese guy had a sword and a metal chain in his hands. The other Chinese guy had a spear.

One black guy had dagger-gloves on like claws while another held large blades shaped like a curved triangle. The final black guy held a chainsaw. They started taking positions up in the room, smiling at the young girl they saw before her.

'So it's a team sport now?' she asked them. 'Great. Now I'm quoting from _Highlander!_ Thanks a lot Tris.'

They weren't waiting and attacked. Alex quickly got her sword out and blocked as many attacks as she could, finding easy to keep up with them. The Chinese guy threw his chain at her, which she deflected and blocked his attack from his sword.

Someone sliced her arm and she groaned in pain but didn't stop her blocking. She cut one of them on the leg and slashed her sword at the others to put some distance between them and her. She started to walk backwards, deflecting their spells.

She rolled out the way as another attacked. She jumped over the couch, just avoiding being cut again and kicked one in the groin before giving him a swift uppercut. She ran towards the stairs, blocking a few hits.

She got on the stairs and kicked one in the face as he charged at her. Two of the white guys tried to stab her but got their swords crossed in the railing. She swung herself over the railing, finding this the perfect time to kick the other two in the face as well.

The guy with the claws then sliced her on her stomach. She cried out but instead of fall backwards she brought her sword down and stabbed him in the foot, ducking another swipe before bring her sword out and sending him flying through the window with her Banishing Spell.

The guy with the spear attacked and Alex deflected his jabs, but he was persistent and began to slash at her as well, which she could only duck and dodge. The two were locked in a deadly battle while the others watched.

He jabbed at her which she dodged and then kicked him in the knee, breaking it. He cried out and fell and Alex turned, ready to fight the others who all grinned at her.

'Getting tired, girly?' one asked.

'"Girly"?' she repeated. 'If that's what you think of me then I think you'll blush a pretty pink when I kick your ass!'

Suddenly Justin appeared in front of Alex and sent a spell at the men. The men quickly reacted sending a spell back and once all the spells collided there was a BOOM!

Alex and Justin were thrown backwards as a mini-explosion went off in the house. Alex coughed at the smoke and stood up, seeing all the men now standing up (including the one she had blown out of the room and the guy who's knee she had broken). They had obviously healed themselves and Alex cursed under her breath.

This wasn't good!

Suddenly a light appeared from the porch window. Alex turned as the glass shattered and three boys and girls formed from the light. They smiled at her.

'Just as I thought,' Lee said. 'And look at this! Seven vs. Two?'

'That's not fair at all,' Tessa told him and he nodded.

'Not fair at all. What do you think we should do guys?'

'I think we should kick their butts!' Ryan smiled.

At this they charged at the seven guys and Alex joined in, leaving Justin to recover. The house was on fire and the heat was unbearable!

Ray took the guy closest to Alex, blocking his opponents' attack with a bit of difficulty but managing to block all the same.

Faye fought the guy with the spear, snaking her blade around his as both tried to get an attack in.

Ryan fought the guy with the daggers, each of the guy's attacks were punches but Ryan was still able to block each one with ease, smiling as he deflected them.

Abbey was fighting the guy with claws, dodging and trying to get powerful blows in but failing.

Tessa was fighting the guy with the chain, dodging the chains' swipes while blocking the blade with her own.

Alex fought one of the white guys, slicing and dicing but then she heard the roar of the chainsaw. She blocked and punched the guy so he fell back a bit to see Lee going in to fight the guy with the chainsaw.

Sparks flew as Lee's katana struck the saw but surprisingly enough the blade didn't snap. A pile of bricks fell near Justin.

'Justin!' Alex cried.

Lee looked at Justin, ignoring his opponent (which surprised his opponent slightly) before going into battle again. Justin stood up and rolled out the way as more bricks fell.

'JUSTIN! GET OUT!' Alex screamed.

Justin looked at her as a brick fell and hit him on the head, knocking him out. The fire was getting worse and they all knew they had to get out soon. After a few more _clangs_ of the blades the dark warriors fell back, retreating to their portal.

'We'll meet again, kiddies!' one of them said, smiling. 'Until then!'

They jumped through the portal and it closed as if it zipped itself up.

'And stay out!' Tessa snapped.

'Guys! We have to get the hell out of here!' Abbey told them.

'The structure of the building won't last long,' Faye added.

'No duh!' Ryan replied. 'C'mon, guys!'

Alex tried to run to Justin but Lee grabbed her by the waist, pulling her away with strength she didn't expect him to have.

'No! I've got to save my Brother!' Alex screamed. 'JUSTIN!'

Ray pointed his wand at Justin and suddenly Justin disappeared. They all ran to Lee and a struggling Alex as the building actually started to collapse around them.

'Can someone get us out of here?!' Lee asked.

'Let me go!' Alex cried.

'This is a very bad situation!' Faye started to say. 'So get us out of Waverly Substation!'

And the burning building vanished from Alex's eyes as she gave one final scream.

**So yeah. A rewrite of Starlight cuz I hated how it was going so I've decided to rewrite it. Chapter 1 was mostly the same and the flashback in Chp2 will remain but for the most part it'll be new content.**


End file.
